Raspberry poetry
by K' the panther
Summary: Just an inspired one-shot. Ukitake/Kyoraku, although it may not seem so at the beginning. Bad poetry, tipsiness and possibly some OOCness, though I can't guarantee that.


**My first Ukitake/Kyoraku fic, so please take the time to review and give me your opinion!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belong to Kubo Tite.**

**A/N: I'm just using Kyoraku as an outlet for all my inspired, bad poetry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raspberry poetry<strong>

"Ise Nanao, I am completely and hopelessly in love with you."

"Kyoraku Shunsui, are you drunk again?"

"Only on love my sweet Nanao-chan! Well, and maybe on some of that raspberry liquor too…"

She looked into his face. He was completely earnest, staring intently at some spot above her left shoulder. He was also in poetic mode, one hand on his chest and the other in the air, ready to start spouting nonsense.

"Yes, I think I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you at the academy," Shunsui continued, managing not to slur his words, "it was love at first sight…"

Wait. Nanao frowned. They hadn't met in the Shinigami academy. And her captain getting this serious, about _her_—it was just plain wrong.

"Ah, my sweet, I am so in love I cannot see the bend of a bare oak branch but I think of your righteous frown at any injustice, I cannot hear the song of a summer stream without thinking of your clear laughter. My love, every time I see two birds of paradise I see you and me, swooping together in the infinite sky. I hear the roar of a wave and your green foam reiatsu rides on its crest. I love you but I never miss you, because you are always with me. The swirls of ink on parchment are the graceful twirl of your hand—yet unlike ink, you will never fade from my heart. "

The maudlin, rambling speech was a step back into familiar territory. Still, this was different—corny, yes, but it lacked the usual superficiality. He hadn't mentioned her assets even once (not that there was much to mention). And he had said the word love way too many times, almost as if …trying to press himself on. Besides, he was normally more realistic, even when drunk—she was sure her reiatsu had nothing to do with the sea.

And still Kyoraku talked.

"…because our bond has only strengthened over time, a millenary olive tree rooting deep into the ground. You are the lady and I am the tramp, but I feel the distance between us could not be greater if we were both gods. Gone is the reckless fire of my young days, and only the content loneliness of watching your star from afar remains. You are the echo of my dreams—wet and otherwise—I dream of dancing to the rhythm of the light in your eyes, of waking to the sight of your content face, of…"

"Please, taicho," Nanao was almost frightened by now, "stop that. You're not…"

"Oh, but I am!" he interrupted her melodramatically. "I'm in love with you, with your every word and your white hair, your…your white hair…" he faltered, staring at her tight bun as if expecting it to lose its colour any second.

Horrified realization slowly spread through his face.

"…Damn. This wasn't meant for you, was it, Nanao-chan?" he croaked, his voice suddenly much quieter.

_Oh_.

She wondered if that was a rhetorical question. It must be, but he probably needed an answer anyway.

"I'm afraid not, captain." And then, more gently: "Maybe you should go and tell him how you feel. You certainly seem to have found the words."

"No need for that, Ise-san," said a voice that was trying not to be heard.

She started. Ukitake was standing by the door, calm and solemn. He strode over to his friend. Kyoraku practically cringed.

"Shunsui…"

"Yeah, I know." Kyoraku's voice was hollow. "With my luck, you heard everything, right? No use trying to hide it now. That was probably the worst declaration ever, but there you have it. I want you, I need you, and…well, that's pretty much it."

"Good. Now shut up and listen, Shunsui, for once in your life." Ukitake's tone was firm.

Kyoraku lifted his eyes uncertainly.

"It was about damn time."

He blinked.

"You're saying…I… are you saying that you…uh, _you know_… too?"

It was Ukitake's turn to blink.

"You mean you didn't realize?" he frowned. "Not even when I sent those roses to the fourth when you got injured that time?"

"I just thought you were being a good friend …" Shunsui answered lamely. Now that he thought back to it, roses were kind of an obvious hint. Too obvious; he had always ignored anything like that. No use getting his hopes up, he had told himself.

"And all those times I slept over?" Ukitake sounded almost amused now, "you really didn't think there was anything going on there?"

"I…" Kyoraku's face screwed up. Jyuushiro _had_ tried to get into his bed once or twice, with the excuse that it was cold. But Shunsui had always been too busy trying not to let his imagination run away at the time (_Ukitake_ and _him_…in the same _bed_ for Kami's sake) to suspect any ulterior motives.

"God, Shunsui, for someone so perceptive you sure have a talent for not noticing what's right in front of you."

"So…" Kyoraku started slowly, "if you knew, and you felt the same, then why didn't you just say it?"

His friend rolled his eyes.

"I was waiting for you to stop worrying about your reputation and get a move on."

Kyoraku opened his mouth to deny Ukitake's words, but found himself unable to.

"I…" he lowered his head. "You're right. I was partly afraid of what people would say, I suppose. It's not like I've ever been with a guy." Or ever gotten rejected by one, either.

"Although…" he sighed, "mostly I just worried what _you_ would say."

Ukitake smiled and moved closer to Kyoraku, until their bodies were almost touching. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Nanao had left quietly. She really was efficient, that woman.

He lifted the hat, an almost mischievous glint in his eye. Underneath it, his friend was determinedly looking away and—wow—blushing?

"'You are the lady and I am the tramp?'" he teased. "You have outdone yourself this time, my friend."

"Yes, well, I may have thought that one up while tasting a new liquor," Kyoraku answered, his confidence slowly returning.

"My my, Shunsui, sounds to me like you weren't putting all that much effort in, hmm?"

Kyoraku suddenly found himself watching that wonderful red mouth move, and wondering why they were still talking. He leaned forwards, entranced, and licked Jyuushiro's lips. Soft and dry, like petals. He felt the other man chuckle against his chest, and then they were kissing and Kyoraku's mind was overwhelmed.

When they finally pulled apart, smiling quietly, Ukitake whispered:

"Raspberry?"

Shunsui was confused for a moment, until his world prior to this kiss returned.

"Oh, yes. Matsumoto sent it." he silently thanked her for the bottle of red fire which had given him the freedom he needed to do this. "Care to try some?"

"Hmm," purred Jyuushiro, his breath warm on Shunsui's chin, "I wouldn't mind another taste…"

And as he said those last words, he was already leaning in for one.


End file.
